


Beach Holiday

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack hates sand





	Beach Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: sand

Jack sat on a fluffy, white beach towel and watched as waves lazily rolled onto the beach. He was not a big fan of beaches and the number one reason was the sand. You would think that growing up on a planet that was nothing but sand would make him at least tolerate it but you’d be wrong.

He hated every single grain of sand on every single planet he had ever been on.

He hated the feeling of sand under his feet and most of all he hated how it seemed to get into every crack and crevice, the only thing he wanted in his crevices was Ianto’s various body parts.

Speaking of Ianto, he was the whole reason Jack was sitting on the beach in the first place. They had a rare day off and Ianto seemed so exited to take a beach holiday that Jack hadn’t had the heart to say no. He would do anything for Ianto, even get covered with sand. He even took off his greatcoat and put on a pair of red Speedos. 

Ianto came out of the surf and made his way over to the beach towel. His swim trunks were wet and clung to his thighs leaving nothing to the imagination (not that Jack needed his imagination when it came to Ianto). He wanted nothing more than to strip Ianto out of his trunks and have his way with him, but it was a public beach and they’d probably get arrested for indecency... again. 

Instead, he just enjoyed the view of Ianto out of his suit with his pale skin being kissed by the hot summer sun.

Ianto flopped down on his stomach and Jack just enjoyed the view of Ianto’s pale back. Water droplets were clinging to Ianto’s skin and Jack couldn’t resist leaning over and licking the water.

Ianto laughed as he wiggled under Jack tongue. ‘Having fun?’ 

‘Oh, yes. I always have fun with you.’

‘Do you want to join me in the water later?’ Ianto asked as he rolled over.

‘Sure, just as long as we don’t try to kiss under the water. It’s not nearly as sexy as you would think.’

‘We could always kiss here,’ Ianto said with grin as he moved to capture Jack’s lips.

As they kissed, Jack thought that maybe going to the beach wasn’t so bad, he still hated sand though.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Torchwood was my first fandom and Jack/Ianto were my first pairing and are still one of my few canon pairings. It’s been a long time but I still love them.


End file.
